All That Is Lost Isn't Silver
by Dr.Roxas4dawin
Summary: A story of how Ash and Pikachu try to deal with the horrors of the creepypasta Lost Silver. Features some strong violence and frightening scenes.


All That Is Lost Isn't Silver

Well, I've started to get into a creepypasta kick lately, with my favorite being Pokemon Lost Silver! And oddly enough, I've started wondering how the story would be if our favorite trainer Ash was victimized by the Unown? I should also note that this story is told from Ash's POV.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or the story. It belongs to Nintendo and whoever originally wrote Lost Silver.

"What's going on?" I asked, as I looked around in the giant room. It seemed that me and Pikachu were inside a building very much like Sprout Tower in Violet City. The only other thing that was in here with us was a swarm of Unown. It stared down at us and spelled out:

L

E

A

V

E.

" That's easier said than done, right Pikachu?"

My Pikachu, which now looked very bruised and bloodied, gave a weak cry in agreement. "Chaaa..." It then pointed to a hole in the floor.

"Well, looks like this is our only way out." And so, we jumped down the hole, only to find a area that was pitch black.

"Pikachu..." I mutter. I don't want to risk it's life, but using Flash is the only way to keep moving. "U-use Flash." Pikachu obeyed, but we both instantly shivered in fear as the area lit back up. Every wall was blood red. After walking down the creepy hall, we saw a sign that read "TURN BACK NOW." F**k yes, we want to turn back! Darkness enveloped us again, but then the somber song of Poke Flute rang in my ears.

I was in a graveyard. "Pikachu? Where are you, buddy?" As much as I didn't want to see them again, the Unown appeared and spelled out

H

E

D

I

E

D.

"No..." Pikachu can't be dead. He can't! Not only that, I suddenly felt that I lost all feeling in my arms. Looking down at my shoulders, and saw I no longer had my arms. Before I could say anything else, I was pulled back into the darkness. Now I was back in that friggin' nightmare building. And I feel nothing but cold air around me. I look down, and see my clothes are now pure white, and supposedly my skin is as well. The Unown are back, and spell out the words

D

Y

I

N

G.

"Okay. What do you want from me? Just tell me and I'll do it. Why are you making me suffer?"

A voice responded softly "Go forward, and you shall find your answer."

All right. It's not like I've got any other choice, right? A figure was right beside me now. I recognized it: it was a Shiny Celebi, only it was mutilated and apparently torn in half. Shrugging it off, I followed the voices forward until I confronted a familiar figure; my friend Red.

"Huh? Wait, Red! We're friends, right? You wouldn't attack me!" Giving no response, it only throwed a Pokeball into the ring, and a sad looking Pikachu appeared. Well, looks like it's up to Celebi. I stand back, and watch it use Perish Song. The Pikachu flailed and struggled in it's frustration, and Celebi takes it all in stride. Eventually, Celebi collapses dead, followed soon after by Pikachu, who gave a sorrowful cry before vanishing. I watched in horror before the darkness consumed me once more as Red's body now collapsed onto the ground, headless.

I was now back in my room in Pallet, but something was amiss. Pikachu wasn't there, and nobody else was, for that matter. The Unown appeared again as well, forming the words:

N

O

M

O

R

E.

That's right. Soon, all of my past life would be no more. This is a goodbye to all that I had cherished in my youth before I die. The Unown lead me to my body, which says "Goodbye forever." I'm now ready, as I allow myself to be consumed by the void.

I'm back in the graveyard now. Buried alongside my beloved Pikachu, I leave behind my legacy as a beloved Pokemon Trainer, and hero of Pallet Town. All my badges have been either given to family our stolen by grave robbers. The gym leaders themselves are likely long gone as well. It's time to face the facts that now...

I

M

D

E

A

D.

* * *

><p>"Ahh, nooooooooo!"<p>

I'm awake, back in the Lostlorn Forest in Unova, alongside Iris and Cilan. And Pikachu's still alive!

"Pikachu! I'm so glad you're OK!"

"Pika pikapi!" my friend gleefully chirps.

"Don't worry, buddy. We're gonna be alright. It's not our time yet for what fate has in store..."


End file.
